As shown in FIG. 6, a tree pruner of the prior art is intended for use in removing dead or living twigs from a shade or fruit tree so as to improve its form or to increase the fruit or flower production. The prior art tree pruner comprises a support rod 80 which is provided at the top end thereof with a fitting body 81 fastened securely thereto. Fastened with the fitting body 81 is a cutting set 90, which comprises a fixation piece 91 fastened securely with the fitting body 81. The fixation piece 91 has one end which extends to form an arcuate portion 910. The fixation piece 91 has another end which is provided with a pivoting piece 92. Located between the pivoting piece 92 and the fixation piece 91 is a tension spring 93. The cutting set 90 further comprises a cutting blade 94 capable of cooperating with the arcuate portion 910, and a pull cord 95 having one end which is fastened with the fitting body 81 such that the pull cord 95 is wound on the pulleys 96, 97 and 98. In operation, when the pull cord 95 is pulled downwards, the pivoting piece 92 is actuated to swivel so as to cause the cutting blade 94 to move to cut a twig in conjunction with the arcuate portion 910 of the fixation piece 91. The cutting blade 94 is then forced back to its initial position by the tension spring 93. The fixation piece 91 is further povided with a saw 99 fastened therewith for removing a coarse twig that can not be removed easily by the blade 94.
Such a prior art tree pruner as described above is defective in design in that a twig can not be removed easily by the saw 99 of the tree pruner of the prior art. In other words, it is a rather strenuous chore for a person holding the support rod 80 to remove a tree twig by means of the saw 99.